o início, por Edward Cullen
by Dimas Holles
Summary: estas são as minhas lembranças, ou parte delas...
1. lembranças: parte I

**O início...**

_Lembranças: parte I_

Eis as minhas memórias.  
Eu me chamo Edward Massen, este é um dos poucos fatos de que me lembro perfeitamente...  
Eu vivia em Illinois, onde nasci e vivi até a minha "_pós-vida_", algo que eu não consigo denominar de morte e nem de vida, é no mínimo um... Pós-vida.  
Nesta época, eu estava para completar meus 18 anos, quando minha família foi acometida pela temível gripe espanhola, que acabou por levar à morte meu pai e minha mãe, minha mãe a doce e bela Elizabeth.  
ela foi a última a me deixar, não antes de fazer um pedido a Carlisle Cullen, um médico que todos achavam ser o humano mais bonito daquelas redondezas.  
um pedido que mais tarde eu entenderia...  
além da beleza dele, ele era extremamente branco e parecia ser um dos poucos "_humanos_" a serem imunes a doença, um fato que era no mínimo estranho...  
Mas em meio a tantos devaneios, alucinações e dores, isso se tornou um fato de pequena importância.  
Após a morte de minha mãe, eu ficava cada vez pior, a cada momento que passava, levava consigo um sentido meu...  
Chegou a ponto de que a única coisa que me sobrou foi minha visão e uma certa "_audição_".  
eu ouvia o que as pessoas falavam ao meu redor, mas eu não via seus lábios se mexerem.  
A senhora Arielli, uma das enfermeiras que já deviam ter se aposentado na época, porém, ainda continuava firme ao seu trabalho.  
devia ser algo que lhe agradasse demasiadamente, tendo em vista que ali só havia sofrimento, entretanto, eu me sentia feliz quando ela vinha cuidar de mim.  
dos delírios que a febre me proporcionava e das lembranças que tenho, ela sempre estava ali junto com o Dr. Cullen, era comum ouvi-la:  
- pobre rapaz, ele sonhava servir ao exército, me lembro dele chegar aqui com a mãe nos braços pedindo por ajuda, e com uma pequena bolsa com roupas e uma carta assinada pelo pai, oh Deus, faça com que ele consiga melhorar, faça com que ele possa levantar desta cama, ele só tem a você Deus, olhe por ele...  
Não me lembro muito do momento que fui modificado, do momento que me _curei_.  
Só o que me lembro, é que doeu muito, doeu até mais do que as dores que senti um tempo depois, quando deixei minha mãe na maca aos cuidados do Dr. Cullen.  
A dor era lancinante, era no mínimo excruciante, até então, aquela tinha sido a pior dor que senti em toda a minha vida, haveria uma que me causou o que eu chamo de "_inferno de_ _dor_", mas ela será contada em seu devido tempo.  
Como eu lhes dizia, lembro-me do Dr. Cullen se aproximar de mim e dizer: - _isso vai doer, mas você ficará bom logo e então desfrutarás de toda a saúde que Deus poderá lhe prover_.

Não vou negar, a princípio, tudo o que eu queria era levantar daquela cama e ir para o quartel.  
não estávamos em época de guerra nem nada do gênero, eu só estava apaixonado e queria proporcionar uma vida relativamente boa a ela, algo que a vida militar poderia me proporcionar.  
fato é que o pai de Gabrielle nunca cogitou a possibilidade de um pobre rapaz como eu casar com sua adorável filha, até porque, o tenente-coronel Louis Edmund Wallbergh do 33ª batalhão de infantaria do Exército dos Estados Unidos, demonstrou interesse por ela em meio a festa para angariar fundos para as vítimas da G.E...  
Algo que ironicamente se voltou contra mim, já que eu fui um dos que precisou da ajuda dele.  
Vale lembrar que... Ela e eu fomos mais do que amigos, mais do que namorados, porém, o senhor promotor, Erick Magnus, jamais aceitaria tal união...  
Como é de se esperar, eu acabei por desaparecer sem nem mesmo concretizar meus desejos de servir ao país, algo que se revelou completamente inadmissível, tendo em vista o meu posterior estado.  
Quando Carlisle me falou sobre a dor, e devo dizer que não conseguiria impedi-lo mesmo que quisesse, eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, algo totalmente involuntário vindo de um ser debilitado e completamente inconsciente, porém, a meu ver, Carlisle tomou aqui como um "sim", e o fez, senti os lábios dele tocarem meu pescoço e seus dentes penetrarem em minha pele, e esta devo dizer que foi minha última lembrança.  
É estranho, mas depois disso, tudo o que me restou foram flashes de momentos, eu me via preso a um cômodo escuro, e lembro-me dos meus gritos, altos e carregados de dor, e a dor...  
A dor era tudo o que eu conseguia sentir.

Não me lembro quanto tempo passei ali, ou se foram dias ou apenas horas...  
O que posso dizer-lhes é que me pareceu a eternidade...  
Quando acordei, eu já não estava mais preso, via um feixe de luz que vinha da porta entreaberta, me levantei e cambaleante, andei na direção da mesma, quando a atravessei, vi o que parecia ser um salão, de um lado da parede, encontrava-se um grande Crucifixo, logo abaixo, uma tela com o que parecia ser sete homens, e de imediato, reconheci um deles.  
era Carlisle, mas pelo estilo da pintura e estado da mesma, ela não podia ser recente...  
Andei pelo lugar a procura de alguém, porém, minha busca foi em vão, em um determinado momento de minha andança, passei em frente a um grande espelho e pude me ver, porém, eu não estava nem um pouco parecido com o que costumava ser.  
Obviamente eu estava curado da G.E, porém, alguma coisa estava muito errada, eu não sentia mais nenhum dos sintomas, mas sentia como se meu estômago estivesse comendo a si próprio, acredite, é horrível a sensação que isso pode lhe causar.  
ali em frente ao espelho, pude ver com clareza...  
Eu estava forte, meus cabelos estavam mais claros, meus olhos que originalmente eram verdes, estavam em um tom de preto, e remetiam a um horror que eu não conseguia denominar.  
Era no mínimo... Pavoroso!  
Sem saber o que fazer, eu fui até o sofá que ficava de frente para a lareira e para a tela onde o Dr. Carlisle estava pintado junto de outros que eu nunca tinha visto pelas redondezas, algo estranho e notável, era o fato de todos eles usarem túnicas que iam até os pés, incluindo alguns que não mostravam o rosto, estavam atrás de todos, como se fossem apenas sombras dos sete principais.  
No início da noite, escuto vozes preocupadas, em questão de milésimos de segundo, me levanto e me assusto com a rapidez com que o fiz, e sem titubear pergunto na voz mais ameaçadora que consegui: _- quem está ai?  
_Foi então que vi a figura de Carlisle, com seu jaleco branco dobrado sobre o braço e sua maleta na outra mão, ele apareceu e sorriu para mim, dizendo em seguida: _- Olá Edward, que bom vê-lo acordado, sente-se bem?  
_A figura do homem a minha frente me pegou desprevenido, a gentileza com que falou, também não me foi comum, eu fui tão rude...  
-_ eu estou bem doutor, só um pouco confuso... O que estou fazendo aqui?  
_Eu fiz a pergunta e a resposta saltou dele tão rápido, porém, seus lábios não se mexeram um segundo sequer...  
_- Edward, você está a salvo agora, a doença não mais lhe fará mal, gostaria de lhe explicar o que aconteceu com detalhes, se me permitir é claro.  
_Durante um pequeno tempo, eu titubeei e ouvi uma nova pergunta...  
_- você consegue ouvir os meus pensamentos?  
_Este foi o jeito que Carlisle encontrou de me falar sobre a minha habilidade em especial...  
Ele começou, sua voz era calma e tranqüila, como se aquilo fosse natural para um ser humano...  
_-Edward, você passou por mudanças, seu corpo se transformou, você está mais forte, mais rápido, mas resistente, você não precisará mais de alimentos, comer, beber, respirar...  
_Isso tudo ficou para trás, sua... Humanidade ficou para trás.  
Ele parou por um momento, respirou fundo e disse: - _de agora em diante Edward, assim como eu também sou, somos o que os humanos chamam de vampiro.  
_A revelação foi como um choque de mil volts era como se milhões de agulhas me espetassem, mas a minha reação foi de sorrir, eu olhei para ele e dei uma gargalhada.  
_- Dr. Cullen..._ – eu falei e ele me cortou: _- você pode me chamar de Carlisle, Edward_.  
E mais uma vez, ele falou e seu pensamento chegou primeiro que suas palavras.  
_- Carlisle_ – eu comecei... – _o senhor poderia me explicar que brincadeira é essa_?

Ele sorriu, balançou a cabeça e disse: _- neste caso, você aceitará com o tempo, mas há uma coisa que me intriga... Você parece ter a capacidade de ouvir meus pensamentos...  
_neste momento, ele se calou e eu pude ouvir sua voz em minha cabeça...  
- _Edward, você pode me ouvir, você é um vampiro e este é um dos seus dons, dons que diferenciam cada um de nós, dons específicos por assim dizer, diga-me, sente fome Edward?  
_Sem pensar e de forma instantânea repondo: _- sim_!

Ele então balançou a cabeça e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, levantou-se e disse: _- venha, vou lhe mostrar o novo mundo..._


	2. lembranças: parte II

**O início...**

_Lembranças: parte II_

Após uma longe conversa com Carlisle sobre todas as benevolências e malevolências sobre a vida de vampiro, ele me levou até a reserva florestal nos arredores de Illinois.  
lembro-me de ter ido ali algumas vezes com meu pai, íamos basicamente pescar e na temporada de ursos, íamos junto com três ou quatro amigos de meu pai para caçarmos ursos.  
engraçado que até aquele momento, eu estava enxergando as coisas, todas elas, de forma diferente, tudo parecia mais vivo, mais brilhante, mais nítido.  
eu passei a enxergar com clareza, todas as pequenas coisas, eu conseguia ver com perfeição através de distâncias incríveis.  
foi quando me dei conta do "poder" que tinha sido me dado, por um momento, cheguei a esquecer a dor em meu estômago.  
foi então que perguntei a Carlisle, que andava pela noite e cumprimentava a todos como se fossem velhos amigos.  
- **Carlisle, eu sinto uma dor profunda em meu estômago, sinto fome, onde podemos nos alimentar?  
**ele sorriu para mim e disse: - **Edward, a esta altura, você é desprovido de órgãos.  
você não possui estômago, coração, pulmão, nada disso.  
eles estão aí, porém, a fisiologia do seu corpo, funciona sem a necessidade dos mesmos.  
mais uma coisa... você não precisa respirar, mas creio ser extremamente desagradável privar-se do olfato, ele pode ser muito útil em certas ocasiões.  
**as palavras dele me pegaram desprevenido, eu sabia que tinha virado um vampiro, mas não tinha consciência de que não comeria ou beberia, cheguei a pensar se teria que conviver com a dor no que devia ser meu estômago.  
ponderei por um momento e cheguei a uma questão: - **se não nos alimentamos com comida, o que comemos?**  
neste exato momento, um turbilhão de perguntas e imagens surgiram em minha cabeça...  
**"o que faríamos para nos alimentar?**"  
entenda naquela época, durante a minha infância, meu pai costumava ler alguns contos de John Polidori, depois que cresci, sempre achei que aquilo não passava de mitos e lendas criadas por divertimento daqueles que contam histórias, lembrei-me de um trecho do conto que dizia:  
"[...]_e eis que os vampiros saíam de seus sepulcros e atacavam os humanos, sugando-lhes o sangue do pescoço e estômago, quando se saciavam, voltavam então as suas criptas...[...]"  
_neste exato momento pensei: -** merda, eu vou ter que viver em baixo da terra e beber sangue de pessoas?  
**Olhei apreensivo para Carlisle, sua tranqüilidade enquanto caminhava, o mesmo sorriso de lado nos lábios...  
será que este mesmo homem, médico, de bonita aparência, bem vestido e educado... habitava uma cripta?  
Tentei me focar em outros pensamentos, isso seria no mínimo impossível, eu me recusava a aceitar os meus próprios pensamentos, foi neste momento que tive meu primeiro tormento...  
_**"-olhem ali, é o doutor Cullen e aquele garoto que ele salvou da peste..."  
"-uhm... doutor Cullen, sempre magnífico, Deus, me permita ser a esposa... hum, será filho dele, pela beleza deve ser!"  
"- nossa, não sabia que ele tinha um filho, tão novo. Nunca o vi com uma mulher, como pode ele ter filhos?"  
"- quem será aquele rapaz com o doutorzinho?"  
"- merda! Perdi tudo... como voou explicar a minha mulher...?"  
"-ali, vamos... é ela que queremos..."  
"-hum, porque não ouvi minha mãe? Eu não deveria ter vindo ao hospital visitar o Mark a esta hora..."  
**_sem conseguir pensar direito, me amparei no ombro de Carlisle e murmurei tão baixo que pensei que ele jamais fosse capaz de ouvir, disse-lhe: - **alguém vai ser atacado... vai ser... ela... será... eles...  
**minhas palavras destoavam, minha cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir, eu não conseguia pensar se quer falar e os pensamentos continuavam incessantes em minha mente.  
_**"-agora, é agora... vamos!"  
**_sem ter a menor noção do que isso causaria, comecei a correr na direção do pensamento que me prendeu a atenção...  
acabei por deixar Carlisle sem entender absolutamente nada, eu corri tão rápido que nem dei chance a ele de se aproximar ou ao menos vislumbrar o que eu faria...  
corri tanto e tão rápido... porém, não me senti cansado, a medida que corria, eu me sentia bem, me sentia melhor, os pensamentos iam diminuindo e ficando distantes, as preocupações e frustrações dos outros tornaram-se apenas lamentos distantes, quando cheguei próximo a rua do hospital, parei na entrada de um beco escuro, no extremo oposto estava uma mulher jovem, aparentando seus 23 ou 24 anos.  
andava apressada, vez ou outra olhava para trás o medo era aparente em toda a extensão do seu corpo.  
lá atrás, alguns metros atrás dela, três sujeitos, donos dos pensamentos de "agora, vamos, é ela que queremos..." eu me concentrei neles e quando ela se aproximou de mim, e viu meus olhos, seu medo cresceu, isso tornou-se aparente em seu corpo e olhar, eu ouvi seu coração batendo apressado, os três que a seguiam chegaram até nós e me olharam com dúvida, um deles agarrou no braço dela e disse em seguida: -**cai fora daqui moleque, antes que você acabe se machucando!"  
**o outro disse: - **hey Mike, não fale com o garotinho assim, ele vai acabar contanto prá mamãezinha que nós chateamos ele!  
**o terceiro apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. **- vamos, temos muito a fazer com esse docinho aqui!**  
suas mãos tocaram o rosto da mulher e ela gritou, o terror estava estampado em seus olhos, ela começou a implorar...  
**- por favor, não, não façam isso, eu estou indo para casa, só fui ao hospi...  
**nesse exato momento, ela recebe uma bofetada e vai ao chão, seu vestido sendo castigado pela terra e pela lama.  
em questão se segundos, eu estava muito próximo de todos eles, quanto mais me aproximava, mais meu "estômago" rugia, era como ter um animal dentro de mim, ele rugia e gritava e tudo o que eu conseguia "ver" era a minha própria imagem acabando com eles, estripando-os, arrancando seus membros, alimentando-me da maldade que possuía aqueles corpos...  
assim como a visão surgiu, ela desapareceu...  
em questão de segundos, ouviu-se gritos e pedidos desesperados de "por favor não" eu apenas rugia e destroçava...  
um de cada vez...  
enquanto eu me alimentava do sangue daqueles mal-feitores, a mulher estática, completamente imóvel perante o terror que presenciou, começou a soluçar e chorar, eu então larguei o corpo, ao menos o que restava dele, e me aproximei dela, o intuito foi de acalmá-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem...  
mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.  
quando me aproximei dela, o cheiro me atingiu com uma força devastadora, tentei resistir...  
juro que tentei, mas em questão de segundos, o corpo dela jazia inerte em meus braços, a comunhão do coração se esvaindo com os batimentos que mais parecia um simples ruflar de tambor.  
quando dei por mim, quando minha "consciência" finalmente retornou a mim e vi o que tinha feito, meu desespero tomou proporções gigantescas...  
eu desejava sair dali, mas ao mesmo tempo, não tive forças de mover um pé...  
foi quando Carlisle me encontrou, ele viu o que aconteceu e para meu alívio, não me perguntou absolutamente nada, ajudou-me a levantar e disse: -** vamos para casa meu filho...**


End file.
